Hackers can attack a network using multiple machines. Deception mechanisms can be implemented to identify a compromised server or network computer that was involved during the network attack. However, existing deception mechanisms are limited and burdensome to processing resources. For example, servers or network computers used in conjunction with a known compromised server or network computer may go undetected, leaving a network unsecure. Further, the severity of the threat posed by a detected compromised server or network computer is largely unknown.